Kaffeetrinken bei Bulma
by Zero-A.C
Summary: Bulma lädt alle zum Kaffeetrinken ein, aber nichts läuft nach Plan und einige Sachen werden ausgeplaudert, die eigentlich niemand so richtig wissen wollte, weswegen das Tischtuch leiden muss. Warnung: Parody, Slash und sehr viele merkwürdige Pairings.


**Kaffeetrinken bei Bulma: Eine Dragonball Z Fanfiction von Panda-chan und Zero-A.C.**

_Disclaimer: Dragonball gehört weder Zero-A.C. noch Panda-chan, und um ehrlich zu sein wollen wir es auch nicht haben. Die Dragonballs selber wären aber doch schon schön._

_A/N: Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, wann genau wir diese Geschichte geschrieben haben, 7-8 Jahre sollten es aber schon sein (Hilfe, wir sind alt!)...also ja sie ist nicht mehr die Jüngste. Ich erinnere mich, dass wir eine Menge Spass damit hatten sie zu schreiben und fast nur am kichern waren. Falls sie euch vage bekannt vorkommt, auch wenn ich sie erst jetzt poste, dass liegt daran, dass sie damals in der Manga-Szene gedruckt wurde. Allerdings ist sie danach von meinem Computer verschwunden und kam erst zurück, nachdem Panda sich die Mühe gemacht hat, sie nochmal abzutippen. _

_Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spass damit!_

x x x

**Kaffeetrinken bei Bulma**

„Muss das sein?" nörgelte Vegeta zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag.

„Ja, es muss, kann doch nicht angehen, dass immer nur Chichi und Videl zum Kaffeetrinken einladen. Da fühle ich mich jetzt schon ausgeschlossen", gab Bulma zurück, während sie mit einem Stapel Teller herum hantierte.

Vegeta schnaube verächtlich. „Immer auf Kosten meiner Trainingsstunden."

„Du kannst auch ein anderes Mal trainieren. Im Übrigen wäre es nett, wenn du mir mal zur Hand gehen könntest!" Doch ihr Mann war schon verschwunden. „Schön", knurrte sie. „Vegeta, wenn du nachher nicht da bist, gibt's eine Woche lang keinen Sex!" schrie sie ihm hinterher, mit einer Stimme, der sich niemand zu widersetzen wagen würde.

Eine Stunde später dann trudelten alle ein. Wirklich alle.

Die ersten waren Chichi und Son-Goku, dem sie einen riesigen Kuchen aufgebürdet hatte. Die beiden Frauen begrüßten sich herzlich, während Son-Goku versuchte nirgends gegen zu laufen.

„Wenn Vegeta noch nicht da ist...", dachte Bulma sich, doch in diesem Augenblick erblickte sie ihn schon in der Wohnzimmertür. Die Arme verschränkt und, wie immer, leicht gereizt.

Die nächsten, die kamen, waren C-18, Kuririn und Marron. Danach kamen Yamchu, Tenchin-han und Chao-zu mit dem Herrn der Schildkröten im Schlepptau. Dann trudelten Dende und Piccolo ein. Schließlich kam auch San-Gohan, allerdings alleine.

„Wo hast du Videl gelassen?" fragte Bulma überrascht.

„Sie wusste noch nicht, ob sie kommen kann, sie hat heute noch was in der Uni zu tun."

„Ach so, dann müssen wir mal gucken, wo wir dich hinplazieren."

Bulma hatte sich seinen Arm geschnappt und zerrte ihn in die Stube, spähte suchend über die versammelte Meute und fand schließlich einen freien Platz neben Piccolo. Welcher es sich auf der zweisitzigen Couch im Schneidersitz gemütlich gemacht. „Füße runter! Weißt du nicht, wie teuer die Reinigung ist!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Ist ja gut!", knurrte Piccolo.

„Sei doch nicht so Bulma", bemerkte Son-Gohan milde.

„Sei du ruhig und setz dich!" Derweil hatte sie ihn schon auf die Chouch gedrückt. Son-Gohan wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Bulma war schon wieder weg.

„Vegeta, weißt du wo unser Sohn ist?"

„Nein", erwiderte er knapp.

„Unser Kleiner ist auch noch nicht da", schaltete sich Chichi ein.

„Vielleicht unternehmen sie etwas zusammen", bemerkte Son-Goku.

„Na, auf jeden Fall können die beiden was erleben, wenn sie hier sind!" sagten Chichi und Bulma zur gleichen Zeit.

Nachdem der Kaffee eingegossen war, hatte sich Bulma endlich hingesetzt und mit Chichi ein Gespräch über die neuste Mode begonnen. Direkt über Son-Goku hinweg. Der hatte sich zurück gelehnt, um den beiden nicht in die Quere zu kommen.

„Hey Vegeta, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich blicken lässt", sagte er. Dabei presste er sich noch mehr in die Rückenlehne, da Chichi und Bulma anfingen zu diskutieren, wessen neue Kollektion hübscher sei.

Vegeta hielt gerade seine Kaffetasse in der Hand. „Ehe ich mich mit Bulma anlege kämpfe ich lieber nochmal mit Boo", brummte er.

Son-Goku kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich weiß genau, was du meinst", sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Chichi. Diese schien sofort etwas zu wittern.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, Liebling?"

Son-Goku lachte gekünztelt auf. „Nichts Schatz, nichts." Doch schon hatte Chichi wieder ihr Gespräch mit Bulma aufgenommen. Son-Goku atmete erleichtert auf.

In diesem Augenblick klingelte es an der Tür. Es war Videl.

„Hallo, hast du es doch noch geschafft", begrüßte Bulma sie freudig.

„Ja, war doch nicht so viel Chaos, wie ich dachte."

„Jetzt ist leider kein Platz naben Son-Gohan frei."

„Ach, das macht nichts, ich kann mich auch wo anders hinsetzen."

Der einzige Platz, der noch frei war, war zwischen dem Herrn der Schildkröten und Chao-zu, direkt gegenüber von Piccolo und Son-Gohan.

Bulma begann wieder sauer zu werden, weil ihr Sohn immer noch nicht da war. „Der wird ja schlimmer als sein Vater!"

In diesem Augenblick gab es ein _Poff_ und Son-Goten und Trunks standen im Wohnzimmer.

„Tut und wirklich leid, dass wir so spät sind. Dank Son-Goten haben wir uns ein wenig verteleportiert", begann Trunks.

„Ja, aber deinetwegen sind wir zu spät los gekommen", ergänzte Son Goten leicht beleidigt.

„Trotzdem, was fällt euch beiden eigentlich ein!!!" schrie Chichi die beiden an. Son-Goten duckte sich Schutz suchend vor seiner Mutter, die er locker über eineinhalb Köpfe übertrumpfte.

„Hey, meinen Sohn darf nur ich anschreien", mischte sich Bulma ein. „So, wo ward ihr eigentlich?"

Die beiden sahen sich an und schließlich rang Trunks sich durch zu sprechen. „Also, wie erklären wir das am dümmsten. Ähem, ja also, wir sind schwul."

Kuririns Kaffee veteilte sich auf dem Tisch.

„Was ihr auch?", entfuhr es Son-Gohan, woraufhin er schnell einen tiefen Schluck Kaffee nahm. Piccolo war erstarrt. Zum Glück hatte es niemand anderes gehört. Fast niemand.

„Was heißt das, Schwul?" fragte Son-Goku.

Diesmal war es Son-Gohans Kaffee, der sich über die Dummheit seines Vaters verteilte.

„Erklär du das mal Trunks", flüsterte Son-Goten seinem Freund zu.

„Naja, wenn sich zwei Männer ganz doll lieb haben und mit einander Leben möchten und in einem Bett schlafen und so", erklärte Trunks.

„Ach so."

„Was denkt ihr euch denn dabei? Das könnt ihr doch nicht tun! Was werden denn die Nachbarn sagen?" rief Chichi geschockt.

„Ach Schatz lass sie doch, wenn die glücklich sind", beruhigte Son-Goku sie.

„Wo wart ihr jetzt eigentlich?" fragt Bulma nochmal nach.

„Wir haben geheiratet!" erklärten die beiden freudestrahlend.

Vegeta, der bis jetzt seinen Kaffee tapfer runter geschluckt hatte, war nun an der Reihe, das Tischtuch mit diesem zu beglücken.

„Was? Ihn? Hättest du dir nicht einen anderen suchen können? Musste es ausgerechnet Kakarotts Sohn sein?" Vegeta stützte die Stirn auf die Hand. „Welche Schande."

„Gott sei Dank hab ich nur eine Tochter", bemerkte C-18 trocken.

„Ich habe ja auch noch eine zweiten Sohn", bemerkte Chichi verstimmt.

„Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast, der ist es auch."

_Splotz_, jetzt prustete auch Piccolo seinen Kaffee aus.

„Cool, Son-Gohan!", bemerkte Son Goten zu seinem großen Bruder.

„Stimmt das?", fragte Chichi.

„Äh... also... ja"

„Hab ich es doch gewusst", schrie Videl von der anderen Seite des Tisches. „Sei froh, dass ich schon jemanden gefunden habe, mit dem ich über dich hinwegkomme", rief sie ihm zu und schnappte sich Chao-zu. Dieser begann zu grinsen.

„Was!", Tenchin-han war aufgesprungen. „Aber ich dachte du liebst nur mich, Chao-zu!"

„Wie bitte?", schrie Yamchu, „Was ist mit mir? Du hast gesagt du empfindest nichts mehr für ihn, Tenchin-han!"

Und so begann der Streit zwischen den vieren.

„Wieso du denn?", sagte Chichi bestürzt.

„Hast du auch schon einen Freund?", fragte Son-Goku seine Sohn interessiert.

„Ja also...", stammelte er los. „Piccolo, jetzt sag doch auch mal was!", wandte er sich an seinen Freund.

„Wieso ich? Du hast es doch ausgeplaudert!", schnappte der mit rotem Kopf.

„Piccolo?", entfuhr es Chichi. „Oh, meine armen Nerven", sagte sie und wurde Ohnmächtig.

„Ach Chichi Schatz!" Son-Goku fing seine Frau und versuchte fortan sie bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

„Tut mir leid Piccolo", entschuldigte sich Son-Gohan.

„Ändern lässt es sich ja ohnehin nicht mehr", murrte dieser und ließ zu, dass Son-Gohan seine Hand nahm.

Dende stand derweil ganz alleine da. „Und was wird aus mir?" fragte er ganz betrübt. In diesem Augenblick ergriff Marron seine Hand. „Wenn ich volljährig bin, heiratest du mich!", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Finger weg, von meiner kleinen, unschuldigen Tochter!" schrie Kuririn und stürzte sich auf Dende.

„Finger weg von meinem zukünftigen Mann!", schrie Marron und drosch auf ihren Vater ein.

Derweil standen Bulma, Muten Roschi und C-18 in einer Ecke beobachteten das Spektakel, dass sich in Bulma's Wohnzimmer ereignete.

„Ich frage mich, warum jetzt auf einmal alle homosexuell geworden sind", sagte Muten Roschi.

„Na, vielleicht haben sie ja gesehen was aus Heteros werden kann", meinte C-18 mit einem vielsagendem Blick auf ihn.

Bulma entschloss sich derweil, nie wieder ein Kaffeetrinken zu veranstalten.

ENDE


End file.
